User talk:Crashfreak99
Hey Austin here, didja wanna chat? Yeah I did you can ask my question or chat to me on my talk page and I can do the same on mineCrashfreak99 09:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's see...if I remember, I had beaten CTTR already. Hey, if you ever find any good screen captures of enemies or whatever, I can totally crop and fix them, like I did the frog, and the upcoming goat. Thanks! editing hi, I think you should know about last trivia fact on this page http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Diggin'_It CNK 3D characters pls, could you write what characters are playable in CNK 3D , if you know ? thanks ;) Hi Thanks. Wow, the layouts changed alot while I was absent. Heard there was trouble with vandalism, how is it now? By the way, need any help? Cortex Castle 19:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I'll try. I don't really fancy the new layout it makes my computer slower. Anyway let's talk Crash, so what do you like about it? Personaly I like the gameplay and characters (better than Mario). Also what do you think of the newer Crash? Cortex Castle 22:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think Coco Bandicoot should be Article of the Month as I added alot of neat stuff and more pictures check it out if you haven't seen it. Cortex Castle 09:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I prefer the older games but I don't have pure hatred for it. One question as a Tiny fan yourself I take it you don't like the newer one I don't, as well as Aku Aku (who looks like a orangutan) Uka Uka and Cortex (what happend to his huge head that was part of the humor in Twinsanity) What do you think of the gameplay? Cortex Castle 10:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the gameplay in Mind over Mutant I didn't really like and backtracking to the other side of the island almost felt like a chore, but, I like that they brought TNT and digging back. I like Twinsanity aswell in my opinion it's the best Crash game that's non ND. What do you think of Wrath of Cortex I think it's great, it was one of the first games I got for Playstation 2 along with Ratchet and Clank and Wacky Races. Cortex Castle 22:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I like it just the same as Warped, but, I admit the loading times were painfully long. My favorite boss fight was probably Crunch and Lo-Lo. Cortex Castle 15:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I love CTR, to be honest I like it better than Mario Kart, I liked playing as Ripper Roo and Pinstripe. CNK was ok, but, I didn't like the team system and the karts felt slow at times. Have you ever played CTTR? I like that better than CNK, but, still not as good as CTR. Cortex Castle 14:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Twinsanity Level My favourite levels in Crash Twinsanity are Boiler Room Doom, Slip Slide Icecapades and Twinsanity Island. Cortex Castle 16:30, 26, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Naughty Dog Crash By the way what is your favourite Crash of the Naughty Dog era? Mine is Cortex Strikes Back because I love the improvement from the first and it's alot of fun especially the Polar levels. Cortex Castle 16:30, 26, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Crash Bosses Reply/Track Infobox My favourite bosses are Ripper Roo, Tiny, Dingodile and of course Neo Cortex. Also, a little offtopic but is there a way to make a race track infobox? (you know like the level ones) Cortex Castle 20:25, January 29, (UTC) Success on infobox/Twinsanity 2 I have great news! I've just created a tracks infobox and I think I did well so have a look at Template:Track-infobox also where I first used it, Crash Cove and then we could start making them together! Ahem, anyway, I'd also like a Twinsanity 2 aswell espicially after I heard there were some things cut for time like Cortex in Coco's mind (I wonder what that would've been like), the actual Vice-Versa Reverser Device and evil Coco. Cortex Castle 20:05, January 30, (UTC) Thanks alot. :D Sorry, but, I don't know how to nominate a featured article. I'd like that, do you mind if I do the same? bye. Cortex Castle 21:50, January 30, (UTC) No problem. Apart from the game and world, there's not really much to say seeing as there's no gem cups or relics. Tell me if you know something I could add. Cortex Castle 18:05, January 31, (UTC)